Graphics are an extremely effective way to communicate information, and a variety of graphical charts have been developed to visualize data. Some of the more popular graphic chart types are pie charts, vertical bar charts, horizontal bar charts, data plot charts, line trend charts, bubble charts, and so on. Each of these chart types displays data in a different manner in an attempt to improve data visualization and user recognition of data relationships. Such graphical charts have been adopted by many different software systems that deal with data visualization.
Graphic charts are means to visually present categorical numeric values or data sets so that ratios and other relationships between them can easily be determined. Graphic charts are typically generated using computer spreadsheet programs where data sets are entered into an electronic spreadsheet of a computer spreadsheet program. The generated graphic chart can be modified by changing the information contained in the spreadsheet.
Document U.S. 2005/0068320A1 discloses a method for creating and manipulating graphic charts, involving displaying graphic control devices that are controllable by user to change numeric values of devices, and displaying chart components to create graphic chart. The method involves displaying graphic control devices e.g. faders, that are controllable by a user to change numeric values of the devices. The devices are related to a graphic chart, to be created so that the values correspond to chart components of the chart. The chart components are displayed to create the graphic chart. The displayed chart components visually represent the numeric values.
However, there is a need of a better visualization of multiple graphic charts for data analysis. Data visualization should be more interactive. A user should be able to more easily create and modify the numeric values or data sets of graphic charts.
An additional concern is that it can be difficult for the user to recognize relationships between the data represented by the charts in real-time. Eventhough large data sets are provided to be analyzed. Visualizing graphic charts should be more transparent, clear and quicker interpretable. At the same time the visualizing display area should be more compact.
Another concern is that qualitatively analyzing graphic charts should take less time. A user should not switch back and forth repeatedly between different menu entries, tabs or windows in computer programs to create or manipulate data sets of graph charts.
In light of the above discussion, there is required a system and method that overcomes at least one or more of the above mentioned drawbacks in the prior art.